


The holy book of Enabler!

by Snowymaya



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Cute, Death, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Gen, Genderbending, Love, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowymaya/pseuds/Snowymaya
Summary: Welcome to the Enabler book!





	1. Chapter 1

Yo!   
This book is a Enabler request book!   
Feel free to ask everything: from cute to dirty.   
It can have everything (such as rape and others)   
and every kink. 

It can be fluff and cuteness too! 

That's it, bye!


	2. You're distracting me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so short :'(  
> This chapter was requested by PurpleNutrle

Ruby was in her team room, sitting on the chair trying to study for the next Port's test.   
But every attempt of studying revealed itself impossible. Why you ask? Well, first of all other was a hot summer day, second but most important were Yang's breasts. Yang was walking from the bathroom to her bed and all the while her breasts bounced whit every movement. Ruby couldn't disconnect her eyes from her girlfriend perfect, big breasts. Some minutes and she realized she stared too long at Yang's breasts because some drool was rolling out of her mouth. Her breath was ragged, her pussy wet.   
The train of thoughts running in her mind blinded her from seeing that Yang was smirking at her, totally understanding what was happening. She walked closer to Ruby that in the meantime tried to go back to study, Yang was in the mood for a good meal after all.   
"Hi Rubes. What are ya doing?" She already knew the answer though.   
"I-Im trying to study..." Her voice was weak.   
Yang get more closer, rubbing her tits against Ruby face, obviously teasing her.   
"What are you studying? ~" when she didn't get an answer she looked down to see Ruby suffocating.   
Pulling away, Ruby shuttered "Y-you want to kill me or what?!". Deciding she spent to many minutes like that, Yang picked up Ruby from the chair and holding her bridal style, walked to her bed. 

They were now in missoonary position: Ruby sitting on Yang's legs and her hands on her girlfriend tits.   
Ruby's eyes were locked on Yang's breasts, so soft and big, it was like groping a cloud, a really soft one. 

A strong voice called her.   
"I know what you want. You can grope them~" she didn't need to be told twice.   
Her hands groped her girlfriend's, massaging and moving them. She heard Yang moans and whimpers, they were beautiful.   
Yang was bored though, she needed more. 

She groped her sister plump ass, massaging her cheeks, Ruby was too lost to notice that and she gasped when her girlfriend did that. 

A shameless moan left her throat.   
A grin spread across Yang's face, her strong but calm voice said "Ruby, wanna continue ~?"


End file.
